sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Best of Celine Dion
| recorded = 1993–2007 | venue = | studio = | genre = Pop | length = | label = Sony Music Entertainment | producer = | prev_title = Taking Chances World Tour: The Concert | prev_year = 2010 | next_title = Sans attendre | next_year = 2012 }} The Best of Celine Dion & David Foster is a compilation album by Canadian singer Celine Dion, released by Sony Music Entertainment in selected Asian countries on 19 October 2012. It features songs produced by Grammy Award-winning musician, record producer and songwriter, David Foster, including previously unreleased "If I Can Dream" (duet with Elvis Presley). Content This Asia exclusive release celebrates twenty years of partnership between Celine Dion and David Foster. It includes hits like "Because You Loved Me," "The Power of Love," "All by Myself," "Tell Him" (duet with Barbra Streisand) and "To Love You More," and previously unreleased duet with Elvis Presley on "If I Can Dream". The latter track was recorded for Idol Gives Back and Dion performed it with Presley (together on stage with use of rotoscoping) on American Idol on 25 April 2007. The Best of Celine Dion & David Foster also contains duets with Andrea Bocelli, Frank Sinatra, Luciano Pavarotti and Clive Griffin. Three songs included here were featured in films: "Because You Loved Me" in Up Close & Personal, "When I Fall in Love" in Sleepless in Seattle and "The Prayer" in Quest for Camelot. However, the album does not include any song from Unison (1990), where Foster produced five tracks. The cover photo was taken from an exclusive session with Dion and Foster at the Caesars Palace in Las Vegas in October 2005, made by photographer Jerry Metellus for the NUVO magazine. Track listing | extra1 = David Foster | length1 = 5:41 | title2 = All by Myself | note2 = Edited Single Version | writer2 = | extra2 = Foster | length2 = 4:01 | title3 = When I Fall in Love | note3 = duet with Clive Griffin | writer3 = | extra3 = Foster | length3 = 4:19 | title4 = The Colour of My Love | writer4 = | extra4 = Foster | length4 = 3:24 | title5 = What a Wonderful World | writer5 = | extra5 = Foster | length5 = 3:47 | title6 = Because You Loved Me | writer6 = Diane Warren | extra6 = Foster | length6 = 4:33 | title7 = The Prayer | note7 = duet with Andrea Bocelli | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 4:27 | title8 = To Love You More | note8 = featuring Taro Hakase | writer8 = | extra8 = Foster | length8 = 5:27 | title9 = Tell Him | note9 = duet with Barbra Streisand | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 4:50 | title10 = All the Way | note10 = duet with Frank Sinatra | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 3:52 | title11 = I Surrender | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 4:51 | title12 = The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face | writer12 = Ewan MacColl | extra12 = Foster | length12 = 4:06 | title13 = If I Could | writer13 = | extra13 = Foster | length13 = 4:46 | title14 = I Hate You Then I Love You | note14 = duet with Luciano Pavarotti | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 4:42 | title15 = The Power of the Dream | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 4:30 | title16 = If I Can Dream | note16 = duet with Elvis Presley | writer16 = Walter Earl Brown | extra16 = Foster | length16 = 3:11 | title17 = (You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman | writer17 = | extra17 = Foster | length17 = 3:40 }} Charts Release history References External links * Category:2012 compilation albums Category:Albums produced by Babyface (musician) Category:Albums produced by David Foster Category:Albums produced by Humberto Gatica Category:Albums produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Celine Dion compilation albums